Pokémon: Loren Adventures
by Nerokin4
Summary: We all know that Pokemon Don't exist in our world. but Ben Argon is about to learn that they do exist. He will become the First Pokemon Scanner on the Face of Lora, the planet of Pokemon. He will make friends all over Lora, and maybe find out why he understands the Pokemon.
1. Chapter 1

Pokémon

Loren Adventures

Lore. A planet Dominated by humans, like so many others. However, unlike most other humanly dominated planets, the wildlife and the humans coexist peacefully, even with the modern technology of the age.

Benjamin Argon. A boy from another planet dominated by humans. One that is dying because of human modernization. A planet called Earth. This boy is about to go on an adventure on Loren, where People and Pokémon work and live in complete harmony.

The Anomaly

Ben was a normal guy at age ten. With one exception everything he did was normal. He was a physicist's son. All he would do is study the sciences, complex equations, etcetera. He almost never had time to have fun. One day however, that all changed.

Ben was walking through the city and suddenly got caught in a car wreck and sent into a coma. Thankfully it was declared he would come out of it, but his experiences during the coma would confuse anyone.

As soon as he could feel his consciousness begin to form again, Ben woke up. He was lying in a fresh green field. There were trees and flowers all around him. But he was scared because he couldn't move for at least another minute. When the feeling returned to his entire body, he got up, slowly as not to get a head rush and topple over again.

The first thing that Ben saw when he got up, couldn't be explained by physics or any other science. It looked to be a living creature, but not one that Ben had ever seen or heard of. It had the appearance of a yellow tiger, which in itself was unnatural enough for Ben. But the other features were what caught his attention. It had long canine Teeth, like a saber tooth, a mask that appeared to be made of cartilage, red eyes, a long mess of purple hair, and a blue tail shaped like a lightning bolt. It even spoke to someone behind it.

"I think I found the anomaly, Lucario," it said. "It's only a human."

Out of the shadows came another creature. It looked like a wolf standing upright with spikes on its hands and chest. It had two tear shaped things off the sides of its head, and huge hips and thighs. Lucario placed one paw to its chest and the tears on its head started to go horizontal. There was a blue light surrounding Lucario for a moment, then the tears fell and it opened its eyes.

"Raikou, this human has an otherworldly aura, we have to take him to the Professor."

"What Professor?" Ben made the mistake of asking. They looked at him strangely.

"You… understood us?" the one called Raikou asked.

"It's pretty hard not to."

"You defiantly need to see Professor Oak then," Lucario said. "It's abnormal for a human to understand a Pokémon." Lucario and Raikou took Ben to a small town; there was one house with windmills and an antenna on top.

"That's Oak's lab," Raikou said. "Professor Oak will have plenty of questions to ask, he's very friendly, but don't hesitate to answer his questions."

"A-alright…?"  
The two strange creatures took Ben into the lab. There was a man there that matched his father's appearance. Almost as soon as Ben stepped into the lab, the beeping on his computer became very loud. Raikou said the man's name and he slowly turned around.

"Raikou? Lucario? And this boy must be the Anomaly, based on the locator on my computer. I am Professor Oak, of the Kanto Region. I research Pokémon that live in this region, and recently I found an interplanetary anomaly, that could've been a Deoxys. Turns out…"

"That anomaly was me…" Ben summed up. "You basically said that I'm the source of an interplanetary anomaly, does that mean I'm on another planet?"

"This is Lore, home to humans and Pokémon, beings with incredible shapes and powers. If you are an alien, you look totally human to me."

"I thought there was only one habitable planet for humans… Mine. I am Benjamin Argon; I come from planet Earth where human industrialism kills off many animals and plants that are undomesticated."

"The fact that you come from another humanly dominated planet… that doesn't explain why you can understand us," Lucario said. "Even if you did come from another planet, a human wouldn't understand what it is we're saying to each other, no matter how well we understand them."

"I don't get it either Lucario." Ben made the mistake of saying this out loud. Oak took notice of it in the most obvious way.

"You just answered Lucario!" he said. "You can understand it!?"

"That's what he was saying, I normally shouldn't but somehow I can."

"Maybe it's the anomaly?" Raikou suggested. Ben translated for Oak and he nodded.

"Perhaps, but we can't know for sure until we study your ability to cope with being in a new world-" that's about where Oak noticed the lump in Ben's pocket made by his cellular phone. He pointed to it. "What's that in your pocket?"

Ben checked his pocket and pulled out his phone, realizing he could've made a call… if only there were a strong enough signal.

"This is my cell phone," Ben said. "Almost everyone on Earth has one. They're used for communication between friends and businesses. But recently they became useful for other accomplishments as well."

"Like catching Pokémon?" Oak asked.

"We don't have Pokémon on earth and we domesticate our wildlife, or animals, in a different way."

"I see… May I see that for a spell?" Oak took the phone from Ben, and with very little noise in the next room, made it completely transform. "There all done with the upgrades, you can use this whenever you need to make a call, or whenever you see a Pokémon that you don't have in your 'Arsenal.'"

"What did you do to my phone!?"

"I gave it a Built in Pokédex and an equipment device in the Camera. Now you will be the world's first Pokémon Scanner. I've already given you're DNA Scanner the DNA of Squirtle, Charmander and Bulbasaur, the three starter Pokémon of the Kanto Region. I want you to manually scan Raikou and Lucario, to learn how it works."

Ben aimed the Camera at Lucario first. When he took a picture, a Symbol appeared on his phone, it looked like a spiked fist. A Light came off of Lucario like a set of blinds on a window. The light became little cubes and was picked up by the DNA Scanner. Lucario's Image appeared on the screen. Then it went into the "Saved Data" Portion of the DNA Scanner. Then Ben turned the Camera on Raikou.

The Picture that Ben took of Raikou resulted in a symbol that looked… like a thunderbolt.

"I have a friend who should meet you in Viridian City. She's coming in from Hoen to talk to me about another trainer. Do me a favor and look for May for me will you?"


	2. Chapter 2

May Flora

Ben reached Viridian City with a few encounters of Ratata and Pidgey. But that was about it. Then Ben came into Viridian City looking for… he didn't know what to look for. Then he heard an explosion from the north side of the city. He rushed to the sound and found two girls with Pokémon fighting each other. When Ben scanned the one that looked like a bird with arms, it came up as "Blaziken," a fire/fighting type. The Symbol that came up on the Scanner was a fist on fire.

"Blaziken! Blaze Blast!" the girl who appeared to be the Blaziken's trainer yelled.

"Blaze… Blast!" Blaziken yelled. A ring of fire surrounded the opponent's Pokémon, which came up as a Pidgeot, a flying type. The Pidgeot went down in a flurry of flames. Then Pidgeot was hit with a red beam and disappeared with it into a ball, red on top, white on bottom, back in the middle.

The girls walked up to each other and shook hands. Then the girl with Blaziken came over to Ben. She was wearing a red bandana, a red zipper top, a white skirt and leggings that just showed past the hem of her skirt.

"Professor Oak told me to look for a boy with a strange device that could scan Pokémon," She said. "Is that you?" Ben felt no obligation to lie to her.

"That's me, Ben Argon," he stuck out his hand. The girl shook it.

"May Flora, from Hoen. Let's go see the Professor."


End file.
